


关于V多周目却只点了肉体，智力还只有3这件事

by Cyunabi



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, official Male V
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyunabi/pseuds/Cyunabi
Summary: 肉体20 智力3多周目回去 救老板
Relationships: Arthur Jenkins/V
Kudos: 3





	关于V多周目却只点了肉体，智力还只有3这件事

法兰克福的事情让整个反情报部门都忙得焦头烂额。

詹金斯感觉自己的额头都突突地跳着，他揉了揉自己的太阳穴，接进来第三个电话，同时还在浏览着欧洲地区的现况，还有反情报部的处理报告。

他在两个小时前给V打了一通电话，在等待V过来的这段时间里，他可以处理很多事情。他给了那位年轻的特工足够的时间，去缓解他的压力。

“只能这么办了，黑入欧洲议会，然后等我消息。”

詹金斯挂断了电话，然后他正准备接通第二通电话时，他看到了V的访问请求。

“来得很快，这是你来得最快的一次。”詹金斯说。

V只是简短地“嗯”了一声。

“你先坐。”詹金斯指了指面前的椅子。

V坐下了。

詹金斯有点疑惑地看了V几秒钟，他觉得今天的V有点奇怪。他看起来非常冷静，还有一种微妙的沧桑感……法兰克福的事件对他来说冲击真的这么大吗？

可电话那头已经接通了，他对V摆了摆食指：让他稍微等一会儿。

V仍旧是安静地坐在那儿，他只是稍微点了点头。

“对……没错，继续关注欧洲那边的动向，把那些知情者都调查一遍。”

“嗯。”

V正看着詹金斯。

或者说他的眼神从一开始就在他的身上，詹金斯甚至被他看得有一些不自在，他感觉V的眼神几乎看到他的灵魂里。

他手上的动作不由得停了下来。

“对，就这么办，好。”詹金斯迅速地挂断了电话，他转过来，身体向前倾了一些。

“砰！”

詹金斯还没来得及说些什么，身体刚刚超过他的手肘，V的手掌落在他的面前，就差这么一点就拍在他的手臂上。

他感觉V这一掌震得他的身体都有些离开椅子了，他什么时候有这么大力气了？他偷偷地去安装了义体吗？？

詹金斯的眼睛睁大，他看了一会儿V，然后他慢慢视线向下看去，他坚固的桌子上出现了一丝裂痕。脑子里突然闪过荒坂公司的广告语，比如什么“荒坂制造，你值得信赖”……

不，他现在应该庆幸这一下没直接砸到他的手臂上，不然他的手臂可能就不是一点点裂痕，而是粉碎性骨折。

然后他就得呼叫他的创伤小组，整个33层，不，整个荒坂公司都会知道，他被他最好的下属，一掌拍得粉碎性骨折。

他不想让这种事情发生。

所以他正打算先发制人，他张开嘴：“V……”

“事情处理完了？”

“啊？额，对……”

“处理完了，就准备准备走吧。”V站起来，直接转身到了左侧的休息区。他本直接朝着沙发的方向走去，中途好像又想起来什么，然后转过身向他的储藏柜走去。

拉开柜子，拿出酒瓶，倒酒，一气呵成。

詹金斯甚至没有机会阻止他，他只能欲言又止，看着这个反常的V走到茶几后面，俯身，拿起他放在茶几下的现金。

“你怎么——”

“你的芯片呢？”

“什么？什么芯片？”詹金斯被他搞得有些迷糊了，他不清楚是不是因为自己三天没有睡觉，才跟不上V的节奏。

V把酒放到他的面前，然后朝他抬了抬下巴。

“谢谢……？”詹金斯有些不确定地拿过酒杯，其实他刚刚是有点想喝酒，为了驱散疲惫和缓解压力。可现在，他因为V的行为而感到困惑，已经失去了喝酒的理由，但他还是喝了一口。

“现在你可以给我芯片了。”

“你刚刚开始就在说什么？芯片……你知道我要做什么？你怎么知道的？有人告诉你了？”詹金斯问出了他的疑惑，然后他的身体靠回了椅背上，他陷入了思考。

如果V能够提前知道这一切，会不会有谁走漏了风声？可他还没有下定决心，他只是考虑了……

“没有人告诉我，但是我知道你想要做什么，”V打断了他的思考，然后他站起来，他能看到V的眼睛亮了一下：“你想要杀了艾伯纳西，对吧？”

“对……你是怎么……？你什么时候安装了义体？你说过——”

“算了，詹金斯，我们没有时间了。”

“什——”

詹金斯感觉自己的眼前一黑。

不单单是物理上的，他被V“拎”起来了。他只看到V绕过桌子，把他转过来，然后手绕过他的腰——把他放到了他的肩上。

他从来不知道，一个男人的肩膀可以这么硬，这么“可靠”，就这么轻轻磕一下，他都快把刚刚他喝下去的酒给吐出来了。

那可实在是不可想象，波本威士忌的甜香和胃液的酸味……他不应该接着想下去了，他真的要吐出来了。

他艰难地把自己撑起来，抢在V踏出办公室之前：“等等！V！你这样我会死的！！”

不单单是物理上，还有社会上。

就他们现在这个状态，如果只是在33楼传开都算不错了。詹金斯不管是从生理上还是心理上都拒绝，他只能撑起来，稍微用力地拍了拍V的双肩：“我知道你现在是一个……可靠的特工了，但是你先把我放下来，我们仔细谈谈……”

“来不及了，詹金斯，再这样下去艾伯纳西要走了。”V看起来很着急，但是他好像还是考虑到了詹金斯的“意见”，他把詹金斯放下来，换了一个姿势。

他现在被V抱在怀里了，公主抱。

“啊？？”这就不会死了吗！？？

不过詹金斯的担心显然是多余的，在办公室门打开的那一瞬间，V就像是踩满油门的跑车。他感觉风打在他的脸上，就好像你骑着摩托车，开到了140km/h。

也就是说，现在33层那些正在加班的员工，根本没有机会看到他们。

装了义眼的除外。

他不记得自己是怎么度过这段时间的，他只记得风打在他的脸上，然后不知道是因为颠得慌还是紧张，或者两者都有——他成功地开始反胃了。

仔细想想他已经三天只吃营养剂了，胃里应该没有什么东西，但他就是想吐，想把胃里所有剩余的东西都吐出来。

他怎么就没换个义体呢？这样他就不会吐胆汁了。

总之，他被V放下来的时候整个人都趴在了地上，他喘着粗气，发誓自己从来没有这么难受过。他挣扎地爬起来，也不在乎自己的西装是不是被地面弄脏了，他只想喘口气。

詹金斯的视线因为生理性泪水而模糊，但是他还是看到了，V站在他的前面，他面对着艾伯纳西和她的几个手下。

艾伯纳西看起来也挺惊讶的，但是好歹还是特别行动总监，她迅速地恢复了正常。她刚准备说什么，V好像就注意到了一旁狼狈的詹金斯，他走过去把詹金斯扶了起来。

与其说是扶起来，更像是被拎起来。

艾伯纳西张开的嘴又重新闭上了。

詹金斯好不容易缓过来的劲儿，胃里又开始翻江倒海。

他现在只祈求V，他的好下属……不要再把他拎来拎去了。

“糟了，”詹金斯听到V说，自己的心也提了起来，他转过头去看着V，希望他不要说出诸如“我有东西忘了拿”之类的话。可V只是尴尬地看着他：“我忘了艾伯纳西长什么样。”

詹金斯沉默了一下。

“在场只有一个女人。”他说。

“哦，对哦，”可V又突然很认真地说：“你怎么知道旁边几位不是女性？”

詹金斯看着他。

“我只是开个玩笑。”V摸了摸自己的后脑勺。

“这一点也不好笑。”詹金斯说。

周围的几个人点了点头。

然后V站直了，他看着艾伯纳西，而艾伯纳西此时也终于回过神来，她不由得把眼光放到詹金斯身上，他看起来有些狼狈：“在反情报部，狗都能欺负主人了？”

詹金斯感觉身旁的V动了一下，然后他听到一声咂舌。他赶紧伸出手指：“第一，他不是狗。第二……我觉得你也应该体验一下，有一个能力强的下属是什么感觉。”

V有些满意地挺起了胸膛。

詹金斯赶忙松了一口气。

“好吧，那我们开始吧，”艾伯纳西笑了笑，她看起来不是很在意，然后她好像想起什么来了：“噢，忘了告诉你。下次选人记得擦亮眼睛。”

“果然是有谁知道了……”

“你这反情报部长当得真失败。”

“我要是你，我就不会这么说。”V突然说。

詹金斯突然觉得自己旁边空了，他的义眼捕捉到V冲了出去。他看到V挥拳，然后是头部撞击车门发出的声音，还有惨叫声。他还听到骨头碎裂的声音，器械被扯开的声音。

然后是倒在地上的人，他看到艾伯纳西和她的几个手下倒在地上，而V则是擦了擦自己的拳头。他皱着眉，他看到V几乎是咬牙切齿，他稍长的虎牙让他看起来像是某种动物，正在保护他的东西。

他没有杀死艾伯纳西，他转过头，对上詹金斯的眼睛。詹金斯从V的眼睛里看出一些压抑的冲动，他在向詹金斯确认。

然后詹金斯点了点头。

他听到骨头碎裂的声音。

“V，你现在应该告诉我这是怎么……”詹金斯看着他，他现在终于有机会问出他的疑惑了。但V没有先回答他，而是走上前，给了他一个拥抱。

这个拥抱不像之前那样不知轻重，先是轻轻地环过他，然后慢慢收紧，又停留在不会让他感到难受的位置。他感觉得到V的心跳，也听得到他的呼吸，非常急促。

他突然回想起来V刚刚的眼睛，那里面还有一种痛苦和悲痛，他也经历过这样的事情，他知道那是只有一个男人失去什么重要的事物的时候，才会有的眼神。

“你到底怎么了？你的义体又是哪里来的？”

“我做了一场梦，”V的声音有一些含糊：“我失去了很多人，包括你，我甚至不知道你去了哪里，又为什么会在墓里……”

“听起来像是我会经历的。”

“我……现在很难能描述，我可能……”

“我会给你时间，”詹金斯打断他，他伸出手拍了拍V的背：“之后你可以慢慢跟我说，我现在……需要打个电话，收拾这些东西。”

V放开他，詹金斯看到V有些可怜地皱着眉，硬要说的话……

真有点像艾伯纳西说的，有点像狗……

詹金斯甩开这些想法，重新清了清嗓子，声音轻了些：“我保证。”


End file.
